Katsuki Bakugou
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己 Bakugō Katsuki) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is the complete opposite of Deku, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. Despite his bad attitude, he has very high standards of what a hero should be, admiring All Might as much as Deku does. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C to High 8-C Name: Katsuki Bakugou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1 to 2), 15 (Chapters 3 to 4), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Limited Flight (Can move through the air using his explosions to propel himself) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Made a large explosion in the first chapter. Destroyed multiple Villain Bots during U.A.'s Entrance Exam. His Howitzer Impact defeated Todoroki, who could take hits from 5% Deku at the Sports Festival. Able to release explosions this strong) | Building level+ (Superior to 5% Deku. Created a huge explosion during his fight with Deku) to Large Building level (Was stated to be nearly comparable to 8% Deku by other students) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 5.58 seconds in middle school, where the use of Quirks isn't allowed) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Todoroki. Able to evade several members of the League of Villains) | Athletic Human with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of reacting to attacks from 8% Deku). Supersonic+ movement speed with explosions (Finished a race faster than 5% Deku could. Comparable in speed to 8% Deku) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Sent Deku flying several meters away with a punch) Striking Strength: Building Class (Injured Deku in the Final Exams Arc) | Building Class+ (Harmed 5% Deku with a punch and a kick during their fight) Durability: Building level+ (Took a beating from a heavily restrained All Might. Can withstand a hit from 5% Deku, who could break Wolfram's steel pillars) | Building level+ (Survived being on the epicenter of this explosion) to Large Building level (Should be able to take the power of his Quirk) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured multiple attacks from Deku during their battle, and managed to defeat him) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with explosions Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracers (A pair of gauntlets that store Bakugou's sweat, allowing him to release his most powerful explosions without damaging himself) Intelligence: Bakugou is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. He's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Deku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Weaknesses: Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Explosion: Bakugou's Quirk allows him to secrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Bakugou sweats, the more powerful his explosions become. This essentially means that he will gradually grow in power through the course of the fight. Bakugou is also capable of using small explosions to propel himself and navigate through the air. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Bakugou throws his hands back and then creates explosions in his palms to propel himself. Blast Rush Turbo.gif|Bakugou uses the technique to propel himself forward Katsuki Bakugo using explosions to fly.gif|Bakugou uses the technique to propel himself in mid-air *'Stun Grenade:' Bakugou creates a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similarly to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. Stun Grenade.gif|Bakugou uses the technique to overpower Tokoyami during the U.A. Sports Festival (Anime) Stun Grenade.png|Bakugou uses the technique to overpower Tokoyami during the U.A. Sports Festival (Manga) *'Zero Distance Stun Grenade:' A variation of Stun Grenade where Bakugou fires off his Stun Grenade at point blank range of the opponent to immediately stun and immobilizes them with little lasting damage. Katsuki uses Stun Grenade on Setsuna.png|Bakugou using the technique against Tokage in the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle *'Howitzer Impact:' This move is the strongest move in Bakugou's arsenal, which involves Bakugou taking to the air, and then using explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. The ensuing twister collects oxygen and momentum to fuel the subsequent explosion. Bakugou releases the enhanced, aforementioned blast upon impact with the ground. Howitzer Impact MHA.gif|Bakugou uses Howitzer Impact against Todoroki (Anime) Howitzer Impact (Two Heroes).gif|Howitzer Impact (Two Heroes) Howitzer Impact.png|Bakugou uses Howitzer Impact against Todoroki (Manga) *'AP Shot:' Bakugou forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete.. AP Shot.gif|AP Shot (Anime) AP Shot.png|AP Shot (Manga) *'AP Shot Auto-Cannon:' Bakugou created a variation of his AP Shot technique that rapidly shoots weaker versions of the concentrated blast. He developed this technique to reduce damage to human targets while increasing the fire rate of his attack. AP Shot Auto-Cannon.gif|Bakugou using this technique to counter Shishikura's Meatball Quirk *'Ex-Catapult:' Bakugou moves through mid-air and grabs his opponent before using an explosion with his free arm to propel himself in a spinning motion. Bakugou spins himself and his target with explosions until he gains enough momentum to forcefully throw his opponent away. Ex-Catapult.png|Bakugou uses the technique against Kamakiri in the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Gallery Bakugou One's Justice.png|Bakugou in My Hero One's Justice apps.28890.13539542159627707.25239e9a-5d9b-48d3-9773-4b33542b4389.jpeg|Bakugou in Jump Force Others Notable Victories: Kafka (Needless) Kafka's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used. Speed was equalized) Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain America's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and Base Captain America were used. Speed was equalized) Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Azula's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and Season 2 Azula were used. Speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and Iron Spider were used. Speed was equalized) Inosuke Hashibira (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Inosuke's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Saga Bakugou and Post-Pillar Training Inosuke were used. Speed was equalized) Katsumi Orochi (Grappler Baki) Katsumi's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and High 8-C Katsumi were used. Speed was equalized) Lady Butterfly (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Lady Butterfly's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Shueisha